FF YUNJAEIN HEAVEN
by Na YJ Cassieast
Summary: Ketika jam berhenti berdetak. Maka kedua jarum jam akan berhenti. Dimana jarum panjang dan jarum pendek berhenti diangka yang berbeda. Namun tak jarang pula jarum panjang dan jarum pendek berhenti diangka yang sama.


Author : Na YJ Cassieast

Cast : YUNJAE

Genre :ROMANCE ANGST (GAGAL)

Rating :T

Hasil kerja keras otak author. Bila ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja!.

Anti COPAS anti PLAGIAT!.

WARNING! BOY X BOY. GA SUKA JANGAN BACA .BOLEH MINGGAT!

INI FF ABAL-ABAL JADI KALO JELEK NGEBOSENI HARAP MAKLUM

IN HEAVEN

Hari ini aku memasakan bekal untuk kekasihku. Dengan senang hati aku mentanya di dalam kotak bekal. Aku tersenyum manis melihat hasil karyaku sendiri. Menutup tempat bekal dan mengecupnya pelan sebelum kumasukan ke dalam tas.

"Ibu aku pergi sekarang!."

"Hati-hati chagi!."

"Baiklah. Jaga diri ibu baik-baik dirumah ne!."ucapku tersenyum canda

"Aish, kau ini. Ibu bukan anak kecil lagi."

ibuku mengecup kedua pipiku dengan lembut. Walaupun aku sudah remaja. Tetap saja ibuku memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Dan aku menyukai sikap ibuku yang seperti ini. Aku serasa memiliki harta yang paling berharga didunia ini. Aku pun tersenyum manis sebelum pergi.

Namaku Kim Jaejung. Seorang namja remaja berusia 17 tahun. Aku berasal dari kalangan yang bisa dibilang

berada di urutan terakhir. Ibuku seorang penjahit dan pembuat kue beras. Sepulang sekolah aku biasa mengantar koran sore dan kerja paruh waktu di kedai makan milik bibi Jang pada malam hari.

Aku selalu bersyukur atas hidupku. Menyerah dan menyalahkan Tuhan atas takdir buruku yang dilahirkan dari keluarga miskin. Aku rasa tidak perlu dan sangat tidak pantas. Tuhan sudah mengizinkan aku untuk hidup dan diberi kehidupan. Apapun yang aku dapatkan didunia harus aku syukuri. Kalau semua orang hidup mewah siapa yang jadi orang miskin. Bukanya hidup selalu ada pasangannya. Kaya miskin. Susah senang. Tertawa menangis. Aku rasa Tuhan cukup adil.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan santai. Dapat aku rasakan segarnya udara dipagi ini. Jarak rumah dengan sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh. Sekitar 300 meter lebih. Untuk itu aku tidak terlalu lelah bukan. Jika ke sekolah dengan naik sepeda.

IN HEAVEN

CTEK!

Aku memarkirkan sepedaku ditempat parkir. Namja bermata sipit nan tajam itu sudah menungguku. Senyum manis terukir dari bibir manisnya yang berbentuk hati.

Jung Yunho namja tampan bermata sipit tajam. Dia adalah kekasihku yang paling aku cintai. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan hampir tiga tahun.

Sejak pertama aku masuk sekolah mahal ini. Hanya namja tampan itu satu-satunya temanku. Kami siswa beasiswa. mungkin itu sebabnya anak-anak lain menjauhi kami. Mungkin bagi mereka kami tidak pantas berteman dengan mereka.

Aku hanya anak seorang penjahit dan pembuat kue beras. Sementara Jung Yunho hanya seorang anak dari panti asuhan. Sepulang sekolah namja ku ini bekerja di bengkel paman Han. Dan pada malam hari dia kerja paruh waktu di kedai makan bibi Jang. Kami bekerja ditempat yang sama.

"Hey, mau masuk tidak?"

Dia tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya. Mengerti akan maksudnya. Aku segera meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Semua teman kami menganggap kami orang paling aneh. Bagaimana kami bisa berpacaran sesama jenis sementara masih banyak wanita. Tidak jarang kami mendengar olokan orang tentang hubungan kami. Kami sama sekali tidak perduli. Ini pilihan hidup kami. Cinta tidak memandang apapun bukan. Yang kami pikirkan. Bagaimana agar cinta kami terus bersemi indah. Tidak pernah rapuh abadi selamanya.

Pada saat istirahat makan siang. Kami makan bersama menyantap makanan hasil masakanku. Dia tersenyum lebar saat aku membuka bekal yang ku bawa. Kimchi dan telur gulung makanan kesukaannya. Dia mengatakan hanya masakan itu yang enak ku buat. Selebihnya pasti rasanya asin.

Pohon besar ini selalu setia menampung kami berteduh dibawahnya. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan rambut halusnya.

"Eumh...ini sangat enak!."pujinya

Pipi gembilnya menggembung lucu. Penuh makanan didalam mulutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum manis melihat eksperesi lucunya saat makan. Perlahan aku menyeka butiran keringat yang mucul dipermukan dahi dan pipinya.

"Kau mau minum,eoh?"tanyaku pelan

"Ne, chagi!."

Dedaunan mulai berguguran. Udara dingin mulai terasa. Rasa takut ku kembali terbesit sesak didalam dadaku.

"Apa aku bisa bertahan di musim dingin tahun ini?"lirihku dalam hati

Mengingat penyakitku yang terus melumpuhkan tubuhku. Butiran airmataku menetes saat melihat lekuk wajah tampannya. Aku sungguh tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak ada. Siapa yang mengurusnya dan memasakan untuknya.

"Kau kenapa chagi?"tanyanya membuatku tersadar

"Ngh!."

"Kenapa kau diam dan tidak ikut makan?"

"Ah, tadi pagi aku makan terlalu banyak!."jawabku tersenyum simpul

Diamengangguk kecil dan melempar senyum manis padaku sebelum meneruskan makannya. Aku menarik nafas untuk mengurang kegugupanku. Karena dia sudah mengejutkanku tadi.

"Sudah selesai!."ujarnya tersenyum manja

"Apa kau kenyang,eoh?"

"Tentu saja!. Engh!. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat?"

"Ah, disini dingin. Aku kedinginanan!."kilahku

"Kalau begitu kita masuk kelas sekarang ne."

Aku mengangguk pelan. dia merangkul tubuhku yang kini sangat lemah kurasakan. Hangat, tubuhnya memang hangat sehangat cinta tulusnya padaku. Dadaku kembali sesak. Nafasku seakan tercekat. Butiran air mataku perlahan mengalir kembali. Melihat lekuk wajah tampannya dari jarak dekat seperti ini membuatku semakin rapuh. Rasanya aku tidak rela untuk mati. Meninggalkan namja yang kucintai sendirian didunia ini. Segera kuseka butiran airmataku saat dia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihatku.

IN HEAVEN

Aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan alat tulis lainnya dari dalam tasku. Sejenak aku melihatnya yang tengah asyik menggambar sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa?"tanyaku pelan

"Musim semi nanti aku akan mengajakmu liburan ke Jepang!."ujarnya

"Ngh!."

"Lihat aku sudah mengambarnya!. Ini aku dan kau sedang berjalan dijalan setapak. terlihat bunga sakura disebelah kanan dan kiri. Dan aku mencium bibir merah manismu itu ditengah keramaian orang banyak."jelasnya tersenyum sambil menatap mataku dalam

"Kau bercanda,ani!."sergahku

Kembali aku pada posisiku. Aku membuka buku pelajaran. Mulai aku membaca dan menggaris kalimat penting disetiap yang kubaca. Hal ini aku lakukan agar aku tidak bosan sambil menunggu guru Park datang.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Ini impianku untuk membahagiakanmu. Selama ini saat kau ulang tahun aku tidak pernah membelikanmu hadiah. Kau masih menganggapku bercanda. Apa ini kau rasa konyol!"kesalnya

Seketika aku menutup buku yang ku baca. Aku tertunduk diam. aku sangat mengerti kalau sudah begini dia serius. Udara sesak kembali memenuhi ronggaku. Nafasku serasa tercekat. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Aku tidak yakin mampu ikut dengannya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Bahkan aku tidak yakin masih bisa bertahan dimusim dingin. Dokter sudah memvonisku dimusim dingin ini mungkin aku tidak akan bertahan. Hanya keajaiban Tuhan yang menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak mau?"tanyanya dengan nada menekan

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Dan kembali membuka buku pelajaranku. Tidak ada jawaban yang kuucapkan padanya. Aku membuat diriku seolah-olah tidak perduli.

"Kau sama sekali tidak punya hati. Aku sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang. Tapi kau hanya menganggapnya sebuah lelucon. Atau jangan-jangan dalam hatimu kau menertawaiku atas kekonyolanku!."

Dia mendorong meja. Dan memukulnya keras. Bahkan dia menghempaskan kursinya sebelum beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

IN HEAVEN

Aku terduduk lemas menyandarkan tubuhku di besi jembatan kecil. Dapat aku merasakan perubahan tubuhku yang semakin lama melemah. Mungkin karena penyakit kanker tulangku yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhku.

Biasanya mengantar koran aku tidak selelah ini. Aku merasa tidak sanggup bangkit. Tubuhku lemah tak berdaya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku nanti malam!"gumamku

SEMANGAT JUNG JAEJUNG. SEMANGATLAH UNTUK BERTEMU DENGAN JUNG YUNHO NANTI MALAM UNTUK BEKERJA BERSAMA!." Teriak yunho dari kejauhan

Namja tampan itu menghampiri kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum manis dan mengerlingkan matanya mencoba menggoda kekasihnya.

"Ngh!. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Tidak banyak yang aku kerjakan di bengkel paman Han hari ini!."

Dia mengacak rambutku gemas sebelum mengambil posisi duduk tepat disampingku. Kedua mataku kembali

memandang lurus. Dapat ku rasakan jari-jari indahnya menyeka lembut rambut halusku dari samping.

"Aku sudah tidak marah lagi. Apa kau memaafkanku atas kejadian disekolah tadi?"lirihnya

"Seberapa ukuranmu mencintaiku?"tanyaku pelan tanpa membalas permintaan maafnya

Dia tersenyum manis padaku saat aku menolehkan wajahku untuk menunggu jawabannya. Sejenak dia menghela nafas panjang dan menjawabnya.

"Apa kau bisa menghitung berapa lembar daun-daun yang berguguran."

"Lalu berapa lama dan seperti apa kau merasakan cintaku?"

"Seperti aku merasakan angin yang selalu berhembus. Dan apa kau tahu kapan angin berhenti berhembus.

Perlahan airmataku menetes. Mendengar jawabannya hatiku merasa bergetar hebat. Aku merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung didunia ini. Aku seperti diberi hadiah terindah. Namja tampan dihadapanku benar-benar hadiah terindah dari Tuhan yang dititipkan untukku.

Melihatku menangis raut wajahnya berubah panik. Dia mengubah posisinya menghadapku. Tangannya mengangkat wajahku yang tertunduk. Dengan lembut jari-jari indahnya menghapus air mataku. Mata tajamnya yang begitu indah menatap dalam mataku. Dapat kurasakan cinta tulusnya menusuk ronggaku yang terdalam. Tatapanya teduhnya membuatku merasa nyaman. Namun rasa takut itu semakin bergemuruh. Sungguh aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu!."lirihku terisak

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."tegasnya

Dengan cepat dia memeluk tubuhku erat. Dia mengecupi kepalaku dan menangkup wajahku sebelum mengecup hampir semua bagian wajahku.

"Kita akan ke Jepang?"tanyanya

Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum merengkuh lehernya. Mendaratkan bibirku untuk menindih bibirnya yang manis. menciuminya dan melumatnya dengan cinta.

Hembusan angin yang mengalun pelan menerbangkan dedaunan. Langit merah yang menyemarak sendu terkesan anggun. Seakan menyaksikan kami.

IN HEAVEN

Aku mengemasi beberapa pakaianku kedalam koper. Merupakan keajaiban bagiku bisa bertahan hampir melewati musim dingin. Aku akui kondisi tubuhku semakin buruk. Mungkin ini jalan yang diberi Tuhan untuk ku. Agar aku bisa memenuhi permintaan kekasihku yang aku cintai. Bahkan ini hadiah terakhir terindah yang diberi tuhan untukku. Aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku cinta sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini. Harapanku aku bisa tertidur dengan tenang didalam pelukannya.

"Awh.. ah!."

BRUKK!

"Anaku kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

Ibu ku terlihat panik melihat tubuhku yang jatuh dilantai. segera menghampiriku dan memapah tubuhku di ranjang miliku.

"Kondisi mu semakin parah. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu untuk pergi!."ujar ibuku

"Tidak ibu. Aku ingin membahagiakannya sebelum aku mati. Berdiam diri dirumah aku juga mati!."ucapku tersenyum

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu?"lirihnya mulai terisak

"Aku memberi ini untuk ibu!."

Aku memberikan sebuah kotak biru pada ibuku. Dengan butiran airmata ibuku menerimanya.

"Didalamnya ada syal yang tidak jadi ibu beli saat ditoko waktu itu. walaupun tidak banyak aku memberikan uang tabunganku untuk ibu."ujarku menangis

Segera ibuku memeluk tubuhku erat. Airmatanya yang menetes dapat kurasakan menembus bahuku. Aku mencium lembut dahi ibu yang sudah melahirkanku. Mengahapus airmatanya yang menghiasi wajah indahnya. Tidak seharusnya wajah indah itu dihiasi air mata kesedihan.

"Ibu harus tersenyum. dengan begitu aku bisa dengan tenang meninggalkan ibu!."ucapku manja

"Pergilah dengan bahagia nak. Tempatmu nantinya lebih indah dari rumah ibu yang buruk ini. Maafkan ibu yang tidak bisa membahagikanmu didunia."lirihnya terisak

Semakin kueratkan pelukan ibuku. Sambil mengusap rambutnya yang sudah dua warna.

IN HEAVEN

"siap untuk pergi?"ujar namja tampan itu tersenyum

"Tentu saja!."jawabku mantap

Ibuku tersenyum manis mengantar kepergianku. Aku melambaikan tangan bersamaan dengan namja tampan kekasihku yang paling aku cintai.

"Aku ingin menujukan sesuatu padamu sebelum kita pergi. Apa masih ada waktu?"ujarku

"Tidak akan lama?"

Aku mengangguk kecil dan meraih lengannya dan memeluknya lengannya dengan erat.

Namja tampanku memejamkan Kedua mata sipit tajamnya yang indah. dia menghela nafas panjang menghirup udara segar.

"Dari atas bukit ini kita bisa melihat rumah-rumah penduduk yang terlihat sangat kecil-kecil."ucapku terkekeh

"Ini sangat indah. Kenapa kau baru mengajaku sekarang chagi!."

"Kau lihat disekeliling kita. Aku baru menanam bunga-bunga ini enam bulan yang lalu. Dan kau tahu chagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghabiskan musim semi disini. Menikmati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran hasil dari yang aku tanam!."jelasku semangat sambil tersenyum manis padanya

"Udara sudah terasa hangat. Kenapa kita tidak mengahabiskan awal musim semi disini saja!."

"Eoh!. Kau yakin. Bukankah kita akan ke Jepang!."

"Anio, tempatmu lebih indah. Aku juga mau lihat bunga yang kau tanam indah atau jelek setelah mekar."

"Apa maksudmu?"tanyaku dengan nada kesal

"Aku tidak yakin karena bunga itu ditanam oleh orang sepertimu!."godanya terkekeh

Dia mengacak rambutku gemas dan menarik hidungku. Segera aku memeluk tubuh tegapnya. Tubuhnya memang benar-benar hangat. Walau lebih hangat tubuh ibuku. Kedua orang yang aku cintai memebri kehangatan yang berbeda.

"Lalu kita tidur dimana?"tanyaku

"Dibawah pohon besar ini. Memangnya kita punya tenda. Kita kan bawa selimut. Selimut dan tubuhku sudah cukup mengahangatkan tubuhmu!."ucapnya tersenyum

IN HEAVEN

Aku meletakan kepalaku diatas dada aku mendongakan kepalaku melihat lekuk wajah tampannya. Firasatku mengatakan ini malam terakhirku tinggal didunia. Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum merengkuh lehernya untuk mencium dan melumat bibir manis berbentuk hati miliknya. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciumanku dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah!."ujarnya tersenyum

"Ani!."

"Kau takut aku tinggalkan sendirian disini?"

"Kenapa selama ini kau tak memintaku untuk melakukan sex?"

"Mwo!. Pertanyaanmu sangat nakal!."kekehnya sambil mengacak rambutku gemas

"Aish, aku serius Jung Yunho!."

"Aku tidak ingin mengotorimu!."tegasnya

"Setiap pasangan juga melakukannya. Apa kau tak benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Kau sudah tidak tahan,eoh!."godanya mencubit pipiku gemas

"Aku merasa kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Cinta bukan berarti berhubungan sex, ani?"

"Kalau cinta harus melakukannya. Itu sebagai pembuktian kalau pasanganmu sudah ada stempel hak milik!."kesalku

"Aku sudah menabung uang untuk biaya pernikahan kita!."ujarnya

"Kalau aku mati sekarang bagaimana?"manjaku

"Sebelum aku menikahimu. Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya. Apapun alasannnya!."jelasnya tegas

"Aku lelah dan mengantuk!."kesalku

"Hem, tidurlah. Pejamkan matamu!. Aku akan tetap pada posisi ini sampai kau tertidur."

Namja tampanku kembali meletakan kepalaku diatas dada bidangnya. Tubuhku dan tubuhnya menyatu dalam satu pelukan hangat. Dapat ku rasakan bibirnya terus menempel dikepalaku mengecupnya hangat seakan tidak rela untuk melepaskannya. Tanganku dan tangannya menggenggam erat. Suasana begitu hening . hanya terdengar suara binatang malam dan suara hembusan angin.

Perlahan aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku sudah siap tuhan mengambilku sekarang. Didalam pelukan orang yang aku cintai. Aku dapat tertidur indah dengan tenang selamanya.

Malam semakin larut. aku merasakan perubahan pada tubuhnya. tubuhnya yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Mahluk indah ini dingin dan kaku dalam pelukanku. Bibir merahnya kian memucat. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku mencium kepala, wajah, dan bibirnya tanpa jeda dengan frustasi. Airmataku mengalir sejadi-jadinya saat aku menyadari kekasihku yang paling aku cintai sudah tertidur indah dalam waktu panjang.

"Maafkan aku yag selama ini berpura- pura tidak tahu tentang penyakit keparatmu itu!. Aku tidak ingin menambah bebanmu jika kau tahu aku mengetahuinya".teriaku frustasi

kuletakan daguku dikepalannya. Perlahan aku memejamkan kedua mataku mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

_Ketika jam berhenti berdetak. _

_Maka kedua jarum jam akan berhenti. _

_Dimana jarum panjang dan jarum pendek berhenti diangka yang berbeda. _

_Namun tak jarang pula jarum panjang dan jarum pendek berhenti diangka yang sama._

THE END

APA INI?

SAYA JUGA TIDAK TAHU!

KOMEN PEDES BOLEH TAPI JANGAN NGEBASH SEMBARANGAN!

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALIN JEJAK^^~

/BOW


End file.
